Save Not Yourself
by SlytherinPrincess792
Summary: My American prat of a cousin (who's not really a prat) and I are kind of like the Spy Kids, except cooler and way more professional. And our first misson? Finding out the truth of the biggest-kept secret of the Wizarding World. This is going to be one wild ride.


**A/N **

**I made this when I was in 7th grade, and I thought I'd share it with you. More stories to make up for the lack of my completing the fifth chapter of Fight in Time. It will be up Sunday. But I'll continue this story if you want, all up to you. I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, by the way.**

Why do people feel the need to butt into my life? I really don't take kindly to that. And then they use it to ask me out. Like, no. I do not go out with guys who stalk me intently just to find out what I like. And it's getting even worse. Ever since Hogwarts found out I have a secret (thank god that the school doesn't know what that secret is), they have been pushing at me all the time. And it's not even the boys anymore! The girls are trying to get it out of me, too!

My secret? Well, I'm a halfa. Half ghost, half human. And a powerful one at that. Almost as powerful as my American cousin, Danny Fenton. He's the Ghost Boy in Amity Park. The only reason I'm not as powerful as him is because all the ghosts attack there. But when I channel my magic through my ghost powers, well, you don't want to know what happens then.

But, of course, I had to tell McGonagall, because I would need some sort of explanation for when I destroy some corridor when a ghost attacks. Or when I get so mad in human form, when I scream, it turns into my Ghostly Wail. Yeah, that pretty much obliterates anything in it's path, but, luckily, mine is still weak, seeing as I just learned it. And I still need to learn how to duplicate myself.

"Come, Ms. Fenton." Oh, that's just McGonagall. We're going to get a muggle born wizard to come to Hogwarts. She's bringing me along to help explain and hang out with the wizard so he has a friend when he comes to the school. The Headmistress does a better job explaining it, so don't listen to me. Just wait, you'll find out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist," I said, rolling my eyes. She frowned before grabbing my arm.

"I'm taking you to America through Side-Apparation, but when we come back, we will be using a Portkey, because of the new student joining us."

"Okay then. But can I go to the loo first?" I asked. She sighed and I smirked.

"Be quick, Ms. Fenton." I ran out of the classroom we were in and to the nearest, as my cousin says it, bathroom.

Now, let me tell you something important, I don't have to go. So why am I going, you ask? Well, let me tell you. I can barely see. I wear glasses, and they are those kind of nerd looking glasses. So I were contacts instead. And I have to put them on.

I pushed open the door and went over to the mirror. I started rummaging through the bag I was carrying. Now, where is my case...

"Got it!" I shouted as I pulled it out. I opened it and took out one of the contacts. I put it on my finger and brought it towards my eye.  
And, of course, it has to fall. Right before I'm about to meet this new student. "Crap! Now I gotta wear my nerdie glasses!" I winced.

I reached back into my bag and took out a pair of thick, black glasses. I put them on and looked at my reflection. Wow, I looked cute in these! I could make these work! I could get the whole school wearing them!

"Well, that was fulfilling." I put everything back in my bag and went back to McGonagall.

"Okay, Professor. I'm ready."

"Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked.

"Because I need them! Obviously!" I said exasperatedly. She smiled slightly and grabbed my arm again. But as I was squeezed beyond death, I thought only one thing...

I GOT MINNIE TO SMILE! SCREW ALL OF YOU!

Okay, period of superiority over. Back to normal now.

And Apparation's over. YES!

And I'm blind, how nice.

"McGonagall, why am I blind. I don't like this feeling of darkness." I could really care less. One of my ghost powers that Danny doesn't have is the ability to feel the vibration of the people and things around me.

"Open your eyes, Ms. Fenton. I think having your eyes open helps with visibility."

"Well, isn't someone a bit snarky today," I said, opening my eyes. "Now, would you mind telling me where we are? I think I should at least know that."

"Amity Park, Illinois. We are looking for a Daniel Fenton."

"You mean my cousin?"

That bloody prat is a wizard! I am so going to kill him! "I suppose so, Ms. Fenton. Do you know where he is?" Minnie asked me.

"Well, judging by the position of the sun and the month we are currently in, I would say... he's in school. To be more specific, Casper High. I can go and get him. I'll meet you at Fenton Works, where he lives. Trust me when I say you will be able to find it," I said.  
"Okay, but don't take Mr. Fenton out of class. Wait with him until the school hours are finished and he is to come home." I nodded and started walking in the direction of the school.

I really hated Casper High. All the cheerleaders and people wearing letter jackets... weird teachers teaching weird things... all the different cliques everyone is sorted into... it's all wrong. You get Sorted into Houses, you play Quidditch, not American football (and you definitely don't have cheerleaders), and you learn about freaking Mandrakes, not trees and how they make sap!

I played with the hem of my skirt and pulled at my red and gold tie. It's really hot in Amity Park. Why do they start school in August? Oh look, I'm here.

I pushed through the doors and found the corridors crowded. "Aw man, where's Danny?"

"You're looking for Fenturd?" I turned to see Dash, the slimy git who reminds me of Scorpius.

I smiled at him. "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"Stuffed in a locker somewhere in the hall." And then he was on the ground.

"I know you stuffed him in there, so you better get him out of there. NOW!" I shouted, causing a circle of people to appear around us.

"Dash got beat up by a girl!" someone shouted, getting everyone to laugh. I joined in.

"What's going on?" Why do teachers always come at the worst of times. "Who are you and what are you doing beating up Dash?"

I walked over to him, crossing my arms. I smirked as I got up in his face. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to give you two weeks' detention," he said. The crowd started whispering. Just like at Hogwarts... how nice...

"You can't do that. I don't go to school here. I don't even live in America. You have absolutely no power over me. I suggest you not get on my bad side. So move out of my way," I said, pushing him. He staggered backward before he regained his balance. The crowd gasped.

I walked down the 'hall' and listened at the lockers. When I heard breathing, I sighed. I pulled the locker door open and Danny fell out. "Danny, you could've phased out," I muttered in an American accent.

"Caddie, I know it's you," he said, standing up. I laughed.

"I'm following you around during classes. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Well, I've got Lancer next. And I actually want to be on time. Why is there a huge crowd around Dash?"

"Well, I may have beaten him up," I muttered, playing with the hem of my skirt again. He started laughing. I smiled.

After about a few minutes of nonstop laughing, Danny finally stopped. Mostly because he was going blue in the face. "Why... why are you.. wearing glasses?" he asked between breaths.

"Lost my contact. But I look cute in these," I said, posing. "So, when is this class of yours?"

"Right now. C'mon, let's go." I smiled and walked alongside Danny. People kept staring and whispering at us.

These people are just like the people at Hogwarts. Just gossip, that's all that matters in the lives of teenagers. And hormones. Hormones play an important role in teenage peoples. They make people do crazy things, like kiss your best friend's cousin (which I did, mostly because James Potter is my boyfriend and Rose Weasley is his cousin). Which causes gossip. It's a delicate process of circularness.

We went through a door and went over to Danny's desk. "So, Danny, what do you do if there's an attack during class?" I asked.

"Well, the school starts going into complete chaos, so it really isn't that hard to, you know, go ghost."

I nodded. "Well, seeing as the teacher isn't here yet, I feel like hiding under their desk," I said, grinning evilly. Because I always do.

I went over to the teacher's desk, got on my hands and knees, and crawled under the desk.

...

...

...

Well, this is boring. I pulled out my wand and turned it over in my fingers. I really love my wand. Custom-made, elder, eleven inches, phoenix feather. Quite nice for channeling my ghost powers through. I will teach Danny how to do that.

Oh, crap. I gotta tell McGonagall about Danny's being the ghost boy. Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, I don't get why no one doesn't think they are the same person. They even look alike, for crying out loud!

"Class, today we are going to learn about the asexual reproduction of cells in..." Oh, goodie! Teacher's here!

I peered over the desk to look at the teacher, who was standing in front of the desk. Danny was watching me intently. I waved.

Oh my god. The teacher's that fat dude who came to the rescue for poor Dash... this is going to be fun.

I stood up, stuffing my wand back in my pocket hastily. I sat down in the black swivel chair that was behind the desk and put my feet up. "Hey, did the donuts taste good? Save any for me?"

The teacher turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing in my class?"

"Well, I'm following Danny around classes until he's done with school. Then I'm gonna follow him home. To sum up what I said, I'm going to stalk my cousin. Got a problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. What is your name?"

"Candice. Candice Fenton. But call me Caddie. Everyone does, especially at my boarding school. Nine months of gossip, a small village, 1200 students, very old people, hormones, and, the worst of them all, no internet," I said, earning a gasp from everyone in the classroom.

"Well, Candice (I winced slightly at my full name), I suggest you not to anything stupid."

"Oh, I never do anything stupid. I doing brave things, though. Let's me tell you something about myself." I got up and walked over to stand next to him. I looked up at him. "My favourite color is Gryffindor red. Gryffindor is the house I'm in at my school. Gryffindor is for the brave. I can actually recite the Sorting Ceremony song."

I would have to cut out the fact that a hat sings it, but I can do it. "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, you're make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to acheive their ends," I chanted.

"While you may have memorized a bunch of words, I have a class to teach. Go sit in the corner desk and listen quietly."

My hands closed into fists. My eyes flashed purple. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm sure your teachers and parents tell you what to do."

My hands started shaking, I blinked my eyes repeatedly.

"Oh no. Mr. Lancer, we have to calm her down. You said something that brought her over the edge. I don't know..." It was all distant. I fell to my knees, tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

"It's all my fault!" I sobbed, pulling at my hair.

"Caddie, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," I heard Danny say.

"Gone... gone..." I muttered.

"Who's gone?"

"Mum and Dad. Danny, they're gone! I don't know where they are, they're missing! Danny, help me!" I exclaimed.

"Caddie, it's okay. We will find them, no matter where they are. You should probably get some rest. Mr. Lancer, I'm taking Caddie back to my house."

A murmur of agreement and I was being herded out of the doors of the school and towards Danny's house.


End file.
